


A Maid and a Sylph

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Murder, SGRUB AU, just...lesbians..., sorry for not posting in a while haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Ardata is attempting to ascend. She does not know what that actually means.a SGRUB au!!! enjoy





	A Maid and a Sylph

Ardata peered across her planet, the Land of Plague and Fortune. The green, blackish haze was slowly but surely starting to disperse, thanks to Ardata’s efforts. She had unclogged a filtering system that had been ruined by Denizen Hades. But around a sweep ago, she was not in the medium. She was on Alternia.

She had been going about her life, when she was informed by a friend, Mallek, about a game called SGRUB. He claimed to have found the game’s code inscribed inside of a cave, but she called “bullshiiit”. However, bullshit it was not. Mallek had gathered up a large group of trolls, about 38 total, and got them to play.

Ardata didn’t know MOST of the others, besides the jades and other ceruleans, of course, but it seemed that each one of them had an encounter with the alien friend. Who knew that guy was so well friend-traveled? 

The game had begun, and Alternia came to a powerful close. Meteors rained down from above, pounding and changing the surface of the land into something unrecognizable. Ardata had just barely gotten in, but thanks to her server player, Lynera, she lived.

The first few cycles were a nightmare. People argued and argued, it was very frustrating. The little greasy tealblooded lawyer seemed intent to ONLY focus on his little pitch crush, the goldie with a hard-on for the empress was utterly ruined as his moirail had become his sprite, but with some help from Mallek and the only well-mannered indigo, she was able to continue living inside of a robotic body.

The little oliveblood, though, proved to be very efficient in progression. Rumors flew about her stupid little planet that she had already made The Choice that her stupid little denizen gave her. How annoying.

But secretly, Ardata was relieved. She no longer had the  **doom ** of bluebloodedness pushing down on her. She was free. But trapped. Trapped in this horrible, horrible game. She recalled when she first awoke on Derse, the cruel nature of the Dersites reminding her of home. 

Home. That word meant nothing anymore, she thought, making her way to a large crater on her land’s surface. This place sure as hell wasn't her home, and Alternia was gone. She shook her head, approaching closer, and closer, to the dent.

She looked into the deep mark on the earth, spying what could only be her quest bed. She had heard about it through her consorts. She thought that maybe the power she’d gain from resting on it would be enough to silence Denizen Hades. She descended down, down, down, to the slab.

She looked at it. She has no idea how it worked, she just assumed that she’d sleep on it, and then wake up with the powers she needed. She did not know what would occur. She set her stuff beside the bed, taking note, of the strange black symbol on its surface. Nervously, she climbed on top of it and laid down.

“Fuck.” She said.

“Thiiis thiiing iiis as hard as a goddamn rock. How the hell am III gonna fall asleep on this?”

She attempted to lie down again, and this time, went out cold. 

* * *

Lynera sat in her hive, staying away from the Land of Suspicion and Storm. She had attempted to settle the  **raging** storm that wrecks most of the planet, but that had failed massively. The consorts were super pissed now. She would never be the hero of this land, she thought. She’d never be...what did they call her? The  **sylph** ?

She had, suddenly, an idea. She should go to Ardata’s planet, so she can both hide from her upset consorts, and spend time with her lovely matesprit...well, they weren’t ACTUALLY matesprits OFFICIALLY, but...they were pretty much matesprits. She quickly hurried outside and began to fly her way to LOPAF with her wings.

They weren’t real wings, no, they were mechanical ones she had alchemized. She was surprised at how useful it was navigating both her planet and the medium. As she came closer and closer to LOPAF, she quickly put on a personalized gas mask. She didn’t know if the noxious fumes of the land had been purified yet, so, best to be safe than sorry.

She landed and was a little surprised to not see Ardata in her hive.

* * *

Ardata was asleep. Out cold. Not even her dreamself was awake. And slowly, but surely, death was coming to get her. And that particular agent of death’s name was Lynera.

* * *

Lynera flew around and around the planet. Where was she? She had texted her, numerous times, even texted Bronya and Lanque to see if they saw her. But nothing came up...until Ardata heard the sound of a buzzing phone, down below her. A crater? Did she drop her phone here? She descended to check.

Upon touching the ground, she shoved her wings back into her sylladex, and first saw the pile of Ardata’s belongings resting besides a...giant slab of stone? She was quite shocked to see Ardata resting upon said slab! She hurried over, to check if she was okay. She tried shaking her awake...but to no avail.

“-Ardata??”

A little flybeast consort waddled up to Lynera.

“Hello!”

“-Uhm...hello.”

“Is that  **maid ** up on that slab your friend?”

“-Maid?? She’s...yes, she’s a friend...why do you want to know?”

“Well! No use in getting her awake, she’s taking her legendary nap!”

“-What?”

“Y’know! A legendary nap!”

The bird then continued to rattle off and explain the rules of a legendary nap, and I will not record all of that here as I’m sure you don’t have the time to read it. Back to the story.

“-So...she’s in a coma?”

“Pretty much!”

“-...”

“...”

“-How do I wake her up?”

“Oh! Easy! Kill her!”

“-What?!”

“Only way to wake her from that nap is a good brutal murderin’! After that, she’ll most likely ascend!”

“-Ascend?!”

Again, the bird explained and the girl listened, bluh bluh bluh whatever, not writing all of that for your sake as well as mine.

“-So...I have to kill her…”

“Not necessarily! ANYONE can kill her!”

“-I’m assuming you won’t?”

“Oh no! I could never! Besides, I’ve got nothin’ to murder with!”

“-So I have to.”

She slowly bent over, looking at the sleeping beauty before her. She looked so...peaceful. And pretty. She didn’t want to kill her. She didn’t even know if she could. But she had to wake her up. If it didn’t work...she pushed back that thought, producing her knife, and shakily held it above Ardata’s stomach.

“-I...love you. I’m sorry.”

She forcefully plunged the knife into the cerulean’s stomach, and then just as forcefully removed it, spraying blue blood all over her, the little bird consort, and everywhere else. Lynera took off her glasses to clean them, wiping away slight tears at the corners of her eyes. Ardata will be right back, she said. 

* * *

Ardata awoke on Derse. She looked around. Everything was the same as it’s always been in here...wait, green? She looked down at herself, and instead of seeing the colorful purple and pink Derse robes, she instead found herself in a green and black outfit. Her shoes were a light yellow, a very...contrasting color, she thought. Along her legs were bandages...but she wasn’t wounded there. Must be for the aesthetic, she thought. Her long black hair was kept inside of a hood, with her horns sticking out of little holes in it. She looked herself over in a mirror, feeling like something was...off. She quickly realized just what. 

She opened the Derse closet, producing a long, purple and pink cape. Capes were her thing, like how some people’s things were hats or sunglasses. Or like Mallek’s thing with piercings. It wasn’t...a perfect look, but she could alchemize a new, better one back in her hive. She flew out her window...oh, hey, she can fly now. That’s gonna be handy. But she flew out the window and began to make her way back to LOPAF, not knowing the sight she’d see when she returned.

* * *

Lynera wept. She clung to the corpse of her pretty much matesprit Ardata Carmia, sobbing as the blue blood stained her clothes and skin. She cried, thinking that she would never see her again, or hear her again. Ardata Carmia was dead, and she had killed her. The legendary nap was a lie. 

As she grieved, she heard footsteps behind her. She laid Ardata’s body down onto the slab, and got up, cleaning off her glasses from tears and blood. Shakily, she turned around, to see...Ardata. What? How? She was wearing a strange set of...of pajamas? They were green and black...and her cape was purple and pink...what the hell?

“Lynera? What are you doiiing here?”

Lynera rushed up to her and hugged her tightly.

“Lyn?”

“-Thank goodness you’re okay!!! I was worried sick!! I thought you had died!!!”

“Huh?”

“-You were on the...the slab and...I-I…”

“Okay...okay, iiit’s fiiine, III’m here, III’m here, breathe…”

“-I love you...please, if you’re going to do something like that, tell me?”   
  


“III wiiill, III wiiill...III diiidn’t know III’d need to diiie to do ascend...III just thought III needed to sleep…”   
  


The two stood there, hugging. Lynera finally pulled away.

“-Oh my god, I ruined your outfit, I’m so sorry!”

  
“Eh, iiit’s fiiine...III’ll just make a new one.”

They laughed. The game went on and...well, those are storiiies for another time, no? III siiincerely hope you enjoyed heariiing my ascension tale. Maybe III’ll do another...later.


End file.
